


I See You Everywhere

by YvaJ



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvaJ/pseuds/YvaJ
Summary: Enos loves Daisy, but does she love him?  This short story is based on a song by Chris de Burgh and it explores his feelings right after he got hives and his and Daisy's wedding was called off.





	I See You Everywhere

**I see you Everywhere**

Based on a song by Chris de Burgh

By: YvaJ

Enos closed his eyes as the music filled him. He normally only heard country songs, but somewhere he had found the lyrics from this one song reminiscent of his love for Daisy Duke. Somehow he wondered if it would be enough to keep his spirits heightened through a difficult time.

~~~~~  
_~I see you everywhere, I see your eyes, I touch your hair._  
_You took me on a highway to the stars, and left me halfway there._  
~~~~~

The unhappy deputy stood at the doorway leading into the Boar’s Nest as he watched her leaving. The wedding had been called on account of his hives, and now that that had happened, his face had ceased to itch and he had no reason to scratch himself silly. He could not forget the fact that Daisy Duke had actually been willing to marry him. Perhaps it was a promise, or it was something else; he was not quite sure about what it was, but he would probably never know. He watched as she got in her jeep and drove slowly away, her veil removed and her brown hair flying about in the breeze. At that moment, unspeakable sadness filled his heart as he watched her disappear in the distance.

 _I just want her to be happy,_ he thought sadly, the words echoing in his head as he remembered how he had promised himself that he would wait for her. Would she ever love him as much as he did her? No matter how long it would take, he would wait and hope that the answer would be in the affirmative.

He climbed into his car and started the motor, the sounds filling his ears and blocking out the gleeful noise that permeated from inside the hangout. _I want her to know that she is the most beautiful person I have ever known, but her happiness I will always hold above my own._

Driving away from the Boar’s Nest, he swallowed as he made his way back towards the town.

~~~~~  
_~I hold you in my dreams, your tender kiss is never what it seems._  
_‘Cos when I woke up in the morning sun, I look but you’re not there._  
~~~~~

It was midnight, some seven hours later and Enos lay in bed, tossing and turning. He slowly crawled out of bed and stole his way out of the room. As he reached the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes thinking that whenever he could not sleep, his mother always made him a cup of hot milk. Somehow that helped, but tonight, he was not in the mood to wait for it to heat. Instead, he reached for a bottle of buttermilk and pulled it out. Slowly, he opened the lid and poured some into a glass.

Everything had changed for him that day.

As the white colored liquid reached the top of the glass, he swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in the back of his throat and allowed his fingers to wrap their way around the cold glass. Lifting it, he took a small sip of the liquid. Swallowing it, he could feel his eyes stinging from the tears that fell from beneath his half closed eyelids.

~~~~~  
_~I cannot believe this has happened to me, It’s been heaven in your arms,_  
_You gave me so much, with an angel’s touch, And then you took my heart._  
~~~~~

With the glass of milk still in his hand, Enos decided to return to bed, his eyes constantly on the ground. Tomorrow will be another day. He only hoped that he would be able to face Rosco, JD Hogg, or the Duke family after everything that had happened.

He scratched his face nervously as he pulled the blanket over his head.

~~~~~

As the sunlight streamed into the room, Enos wearily opened his eyes. He did not get much sleep during the night, but that was to be expected. He crawled out of bed and walked towards the closet and pulled the deputy’s shirt from it. He had bought two extra uniforms several years ago when he started chasing Bo and Luke Duke on a regular basis. He did this because he always seemed to get wet while on duty. Lately, he had not needed them, because he had managed to return home dry.

He quickly dressed and made his way outside to the sunny Hazzard day.

~~~~~  
_~I see you in the street, and people turning at my running feet,_  
_But when I get up close a stranger’s eyes are looking back at me._  
~~~~~

The sky that covered the town was as blue as the ocean. Soft puffy clouds seemed to hang like cotton balls in the sky. Enos casually walked through the streets towards the middle of town. He had grown used to living in town and found it easier to walk everywhere he needed as opposed to driving. This was probably why it was that he stayed in such trim shape. He ate his fair share of corndogs out at the Boar’s Nest, but that was balanced out with movement and exercise. This, if anything, gave Enos the edge he needed for his job.

“Hi Enos,” a voice called out and he raised his head to see the spry elderly postal worker pulling up to the Hazzard County Post Office.

“Hi Miss Tisdale,” he said waving. He related to the woman quite well, probably because they were Hazzard County’s king and queen of hapless causes when it came to romantic intentions. While he incessantly pined for Daisy, Miss Tisdale pined away for Jesse Duke, Daisy’s uncle.

He continued to walk along the street, his eyes staring straight ahead, his forced smile greeting the people who were out on the street that morning as well. Some looked at him critically, but most seemed to regard him with empathy.

He could not determine which of these felt worse.

Suddenly, he spotted the familiar looking brown hair that could only belong to Daisy Duke. He raised his hand to wave. “Daisy,” he spoke her name as he quickened his pace before catching up with the woman. “I didn’t know I’d see you so soon after…” the words died on his lips as the woman turned around.

“I’m sorry, Officer?” A timid smile emerged from a brown eyed woman who was obviously not the object of his affections. This woman looked to be the same stature as Daisy, but it was obviously not Daisy.

 _She must be a stranger,_ he thought, _most people here call me ‘Enos’, not ‘officer’._

He tipped his hat politely to the woman and continued on his way.

~~~~~  
_~Oh I cannot believe this has happened to me_  
_It’s like heaven for one day_  
_You left me like this with an angel’s kiss_  
_And then you flew away…_  
~~~~~

Enos arrived at his workplace still remembering the woman he had mistaken for Daisy. How easy it was to see her face in every woman he met. He sighed deeply as he walked through the office and found his desk. The Sherriff and the county commissioner had not arrived and he guessed that they were hanging around the Boar’s Nest. He imagined Hogg having his usual liver and eggs for breakfast.

Enos began to rummage around his desk and decided to busy himself with the backlog of paperwork until going out on patrol.

Moments later the door slowly opened and he raised his head to see Daisy Duke walking into the station house.

“Hi Enos,” she greeted him, her voice soft and her eyes seeking his.

“Hi, Daisy,” he responded shyly.

“Have the hives cleared up?”

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“Your face looks clear, so maybe you’re all healed up now,” she whispered. “I was worried about you.”

“You didn’t have to…” he said as he stood up and the stack of papers that he had been working with flew out across the desk and fluttered listlessly to the floor. “…I mean I don’t want to make you worry.”

“I like worrying about you, Enos,” she said as she reached for his hand. Once she held it, she brought it close to her lips and kissed it. “I keep remembering what happened out on the lake when…”

Enos lowered his head as he waited for her to continue speaking.

“…It was a beautiful thing, Enos, you had the courage to do something so romantic and nice,” she said. “What I’m trying to say is that when were on the lake, I told you the truth. I’m a Duke and there’s one thing we Dukes don’t do; we don’t lie. When I said I loved you, I meant it, I would never have said it just to make you feel better; I said it because it’s the truth.”

He raised his head slowly and stepped around the desk. As he reached her, he inhaled slowly. “Daisy,” he whispered her name and when he reached her, he watched as she opened her arms to him and took him in.

~~~~~  
_~And when I’m looking for you, I’m gonna find you,_  
_And when I find you I am, I’m gonna hold you,_  
_And when I hold you I am, I’m gonna love you,_  
_And when I love you it will, it will be forever._  
~~~~~


End file.
